Modern Day Twist
by KittyZaxShip
Summary: Avatar modern style. The gaang goes through highschool and life in our time With bending
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**

* * *

Chapter One **

My name is Katara, I'm sixteen and live in a small town named after the second water bending Avatar, Kakkita. My father left 2 years ago to help fight in the war. My brother and I live with our grandmother, Gran Gran. I love my brother and my grandmother very much.

The war started 100 years ago when the Avatar helped keep balance between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the Water Tribes. But when the world needed him most the Avatar disapeared. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that the Avatar will return to save the world.


	2. Finding Aang

**Ok, So this chapter is a little weird. . . I didn't do much description on them, but everyone should know what they look like.**

* * *

You would think that nobody would be fishing out in -10 degree C weather. Well not in the small town of Kakkata, for two siblings where located in a small two person canoe in the middle of the chilly lake. The younger sibling sat at the back of the canoe with her arms crossed rolling her eyes. The eldest sat hunched over at the front with a long silver fishing pole with his tounge sticking out.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, Katara, leaned over the edge of the canoe and spotted a silver fish. Bitting her lip she removed her left glove and waved her hand left,right, aand back to left. A globe of water shot out of the lake with the silver fish inside.

"Sokka, look!"

Whispering he replies, "Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm I can already smell it cookin'!"

"But Sokka! I caught one!"

As she struggles with the globe of water is moves closer to Sokka. Sokka who is unawae jerks his fishing pole back bursting the globe of water, freeing the fish and soaking him.

"Hey!"

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's. . "

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He said cutting her off.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Sokka gives his sister a death glare embarassed at being caught flexing to himself. As he went to retort the boat gave a sudden jerk. The canoe hit a rock in the river sending it over to where the other rocks were.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Screamed Katara.

As the canoe collides with many rocks it gets demolished between two larger rocks, sending the siblings to the bank.

"You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the rocks."

"So it's my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara clearly mad stood up pointing at her brother yelling, "YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, NUT BRAINED - " As she yells the water behind her violently splashes around. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around the house while your off playing soldier!"

"Ugh Katara?" Sokka interupts seing the water behind her thrash around.

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHS! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, **NOT PLEASANT!**"

"Katara chill out!"

**"**No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, YOU'RE ON YOU OWN!"

As she screams the last part a large wave crashes down on them sending them a bit farther back now laying in the sand.

**"**Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean I did that?

**"**Yup. Congratulations."

The water in the middle of the lake started to glow light blue and bubble. A huge iceberg rises out of the water bobbing up and down. Katara raised an eyebrow then gasped as she spotted a boy inside the iceberg. Suddenly his hands and forehead glowed, his eyes opened also glowing.

**"**He's alive! We have to help." As she says this she grabs her brothers boomerang from his belt and walks through the knee high water.

" Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

Katara having reached the iceberg starts waking it with the boomerang. After a while she cracks open the ice, Wind rushing out as she does so. After a few seconds a boy appears at the top when he suddenly falls. Katara catches the boy before he falls into the water. Sokka carried him back to the shore laying him down as his eyes flutter open. Katara leaned over him as he opened his eyes fully.

_"_ I need to ask you something." Whispers the boy.

**"**What?"

"Please come closer." He whispers again.

"What is it?"

**"**Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Penguin sledding?" Katara raised her right eyebrow. "You can't ride a penguin."

"What's going on here?"

**"**You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka asked while poking him. "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure, and stop poking me."

Suddenly they hear a low growl and the boy gasps. "APPA!" They boy jump up and searches around when suddenly a huge white dog with odd markings come running to him. "Are you alright?"

"What is that thing?"

**"**This is Appa, my bear-dog."

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister."

"So, do you guys live around here?"

**"**Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

**"**Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye."

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

**"**I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" As he sneezes he flys up into the air, after a few seconds he lands softly back on the shore. "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air."

"Really? It felt higher that that."

Katara gasped,"You're an airbender!"

**"**Sure am".

**"**Giant light beams...bear-dogs... airbenders... I think I've got schizophrenia. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turns to leave but stops as he only sees an endless amount of trees.

"Wait, I have my cell phone. If it's not ruined."

"A what?"

"A cell phone, just where are you from?"

Katara called her grangran telling her to meet the three up at the parking lot on the other side of the lake. "Come on let's get going. Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh... I was smiling?"

**"**Uuuuugh. Gross"

As they walked through the water to the parking lot Katara asked Aang, "Hey. I guess I was wondering your being an airbender and all if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar."

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

**"**Ok, was just woundering."

* * *

"Aang! Aang wake up! It's ok. We're home now. Come on, get ready. GranGran's waiting to meet you." 

Aang sat up blinking, He stands up as Katara grabs his hand and leads him out of the tiny yellow guest house.

"Hey!"

They both enter a small room with two brown chairs and a glass coffee table in the middle.

**"**Aang, this is GranGran. GranGran this is Aang."

Aang bows to her as he says hi. GranGran was wearing deep blue lose jeans with an old knitted sweater, she had her white/gray hair braided back from her face.

"No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?"

Sokkas voice travelled from the kitchen, "Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long."

**"**You're a waterbender!"

"Well... sort of. Not yet."

**"**All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." GranGran and Katara lead through the door on the other end just as Sokka walked in.

**"**I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special. I can tell."

Sokka was seated in front of the T.V playing his XBox when Katara appeared behind him."Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Before he could anwser Aang enters the room from the bathroom adjusting his pants. "Did you call me?"

"Katara get him out of here. We can't afford to have him here with the war going on."

"What war? What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?He's kidding, right?"

"Sokka, He's staying and thats that."

"But, we leave for school in 2 weeks!"

"Then he's coming with us."

"What about his dog thing?"

"We can work something out."

"Ummm guys I hate to interupt, but if I'm too much trouble I can just leave."

"No, no Aang you don't have to. Come on let me show you around the town."


	3. White Lotus Academy

This chapter might be kinda confusing. . and short.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Two weeks later Sokka, Katara, and Aang were on their way to school. The school was for benders and non-bending fighters. The school wasn't the best but it was free to attend, the students stayed on campus for the entire year.

Sokka was sitting in the passenger seat of their grandmothers old car. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a navy blue sports jersey, number 45. His hands were covered with black leather gloves that showed his fingers. Across his neck was a white choker, on his feet were dark blue and white basketball shoes. He also was wearing a dark blue sports jacket with white around the sleeves.

Katara sat in the back on the right hand side behind her brother. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a jewelled blue belt. She also was wearing a dark blue jacket, hers was lined with white fur around the sleeves, bottom and hood. Her pants were tucked in her blue boots that were also lined in fur. Across her neck was a navy blue necklace with a baby blue stone hanging off it, two silver hoops also hung from her ears.

Aang who sat behind GranGran was wearing Dark orange-brown baggy pants with a orange-red jersey with the number 22. He wore brown air walk shoes and a dark orange toque, his jacket which was also orange-brownish-reddish was wide open showing his jersey.

Sokka and Katara decided to go to White Lotus Academy after the school in their town closed from lack of students since most of the teenagers left to fight in the war. The car slowed down as they approached the school. The school had one main building with two large buildings attached to it. The main building was the classrooms and arenas, the other two buildings were the dorm rooms. The buildings were two story's high made with large brown bricks. The driveway was shaped like a U and swooped around the main building and back to the highway. Other cars and students were spread out across the campus making it hard for them to reach the front doors. The school was from grades 7 - 12x, because of the war the school was able to extend their grades. Aang was going to be entering 8th grade, Sokka was entering grade 11 and Katara was entering grade 10.

Finally the car stopped outside the doors, the teens got out and took their stuff from the trunk.

"So this is White Lotus Academy?"

"Mhm.

"It looks boring."

"Mhm.

"Sokka are you even listing?"

"Mhm."

"Sokka!"

"Mhm?"

Katara and Aang looked to where Sokka was looking, a girl around his age with long white hair that was pulled back into a stylish bun was glancing at Sokka every few seconds. She wore designer jeans with a light blue ribbon belt. She was wearing high heels and double gold loop earrings, with a light spring baby blue jacket in top of a white tank top.

"I think I'm going to like this new school."

"Ugh Sokka! Your impossible."

* * *

P.S 

Zombie - It was the first episode with some changes P Thank you for the review,

Criticism good or bad is appreciated


	4. Meet Iroh and Haru

-Sorry for the short chapters-

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Katara, Sokka, and Aang stood at the front doors taking in the sight of the school all they could.

"This place is huge!" Exclaimed Aang with large eyes.

A soft chuckle was heard behind them, "You must be the new students. Welcome to White Lotus Academy I'm Professor. Royal, you can call me Iroh."

The teens looked at Professor. Royal who was standing directly in front of the huge doors, he looked to be in his late 30's early 40's. His hair was long and pulled back in a low pony tail, his hair was more white/grey than black. He also had a long grey/white beard. Professor. Royal was short and a little chubby but he had a huge grin on his face which gave people the impression he was a very nice man. He was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt and a bright red tie.

"Um yeah we are. I'm Katara. This," Katara pointed to Aang. "Is Aang, and this," She pointed to her brother. "Is my brother Sokka. It's nice to meet you Professor. Royal."

"Ah, please call me Iroh, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Your applications said two of you were benders, is this true?"

"Sure is! I'm an airbender and Katara's a waterbender."

"An airbender you say?" Iroh scratched his beard. "And, a waterbender? This year is going to be most interesting." Iroh turned around and shouted to another teenager. "Haru! Come show these youngsters around."

Turning back around he spoke to the gang. "Your stuff will be taken to your rooms so you can leave it here. Classes start on Monday, tonight there is an assembly in the main hall i'll have someone come get you. Your schedules will be given to you tonight at the assembly, and Miss. Katara the question you asked on the phone the anwser is yes. Appa will be most welcomed to stay here with the other animals. Well I must be off goodbye!"

Waving to Iroh they said goodbye. Haru was about 5'7 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green sweater and brown pants with black dress shoes.

"Hi I'm Haru." He greeted looking at Katara and blushing.

"Yes, we figured that much."

"Sokka don't be so rude!" Again Katara introduced them.

"Well um the two buildings on the side are dorms, your housed according to um grade and the main building is for classes, assemblies, school plays, and eating of course. Follow me I'll give you a tour." Haru flashed a smile at Katara while nervously trying to remember the tour he had given so many times before.

"So how many benders come here?" Aang asked popping in between Haru and Katara.

"Oh well not very many benders come here. Most benders that are left go to the four star bending school."

Sokka snorted. "So are you a bender than?"

Haru blushed some more looking over Aang at Katara, "Yeah, earthbender. What about you?"

"Oh my brother Sokka isn't a bender. Aang and I are though."

"So Haru what kind of benders come here?" Aang asked hopeful that Katara and Sokka were wrong and there are other airbenders still alive.

"Oh erm there are many earthbenders, a couple waterbenders and um a firebender." He replied.

Katara and Sokka gasped. "FIREBENDERS? FIREBENDERS? What are firebenders doing here???" screeched Sokka.

"Oh uh they're refugees."

"They're? I thought you said there was only one." Katara questioned.

"Oh uh haha Professor. Royal is a master firebender. Oh over there, those doors are the entrance to the lunchroom."

"Iroh is a firebender?"

"I knew it!! My instincts told me he was danger!" This comment from Sokka earned three different raised eyebrows.

"So are there any airbenders?"

"Airbenders? Oh no airbenders are extinct."

"Are not!" With this Aang created an air ball crossed his legs and sat on it. He rode the ball in circles around them until he hit the cafeteria doors face first, then fell down onto his back. "Oomph."


	5. Meet Jet,Peek at Zuko

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After several hours the gang finally finished the tour. Katara and Ang would be in the left hand dorms, and Sokka would be in the right hand dorms. Right now they were seated in the overly sized cafeteria which was set up for the assembly. The cafeteria usually had long tables in rows going length wise of the room. On the left hand side was the line up for the cafeteria food. At the very front of the room was a small stage used only for assemblies. At the moment only a tall man with ridiculous sideburns stood on the stage holding the microphone, at the chairs that were lined up in rows going width wise all across the room were the students.

"Students of White Lotus Academy, welcome back. Quiet. This year we have a few new students, you are expected to treat them as you would your own friends. For the new students my name is Headmaster Macaco. If any of the school rules are broken you are sent to me." Headmaster Macaco continued the 'school rules' speech for what seemed like hours until he finally finished. "The schedule lines go according to last names, and once again welcome to White Lotus Academy."

"That guy looks like a total monkey."

"Actually doesn't Macaco mean monkey in Portuguese?"

Aang tilted his head to the right confused. "Portcha wha?"

"Portuguese it's a lan. ." Katara sighed as Aang ran off to get his schedule. "Never mind."

Katara and Sokka stood in line for about ten min until they received their schedules.

"So." Katara said looking at her brother. "What do you have?"

"Math, ew. Um English, blah. Warriors combat, alright! Lunch then Geography, Blua, and Gym. What about you?"

"The Art Of Bending, Gym, Art, Lunch, Math and science."

"Sounds like fun. Hey, here comes Aang. What you get stuck with Aang?"

"Huh?"

"What classes do ya have?"

"Oh err English, Math, Science, and History."

"That's is? Let me see!" Sokka grabbed his schedule studying it. "Oh haha your classes are longer than ours, we get out before you."

"What really?" Aang looked over Sokka's shoulder. "Oh so I do."

Katara glanced around them, several students were setting up the tables one of which caught her eye. He was about 6', dark raven black hair, black baggy pants with a blood red shirt. He was cute, but this wasn't what caught her eye. The boy had a huge red scar covering his eye and stretching over his ear lobe. Katara gasped at seeing this which caught the boys attention. He gave her a death glare and exited the cafeteria.

"That's the schools very own emo god." A voice whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Wha. . what?"

"Oh sorry, the names Jet. That kid you were lookin at is Zuko, best if you stay away from him."

Katara turned as they boy spoke and blushed. Jet stood about 5'9 with dark shaggy brown hair. He wore black jeans and a green nike T-shirt. He was cute, and the piece of wheat hanging from his mouth seemed to add to it. "Oh uh thanks. My names Katara."

"Katara eh?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "Oh that's my brother Sokka, and that's my friend Aang."

Jet nodded his head at them and turned back to Katara. "These are my friends, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, and Longshot. Well it was very nice meeting all of you but I have to go. See ya around."

"Uh yeah see ya."

"I have a bad feeling about him."

Katara rolled her eyes turning around to face her brother. "You have a bad feeling about everyone."


	6. First Class

**Chapter Six**

Three days past pretty uneventful for the group. They found out that Haru was graduating this year, Jet was in grade 11 as was Zuko. Appa was dropped off on the second day. Aang also found a stray cat that they were able to keep with Appa, they named him Momo. Today was the fourth day and the first day of classes. The teens currently stood out in the animal shelter with Appa and Momo. The animal shelter was basically a refurnished old barn.

"Ok, Sokka the Math room is on the second floor if I remember correctly so you better hurry. Aang, your English class is downstairs by the cafeteria."

"Where's your class?" Aang asked walking out behind Sokka with Katara beside him.

"I'm downstairs at the very back in the arena." She replied smiling.

As they reached the doors the warning bell rang out warning students they only had five minutes left to get to class. Waving goodbye to each other the gang split up each heading to their own way.

* * *

First Period

* * *

**Aang**

Aang walked into class with his orange note book and buffalo pencil case and sat near the middle. His class was small compared to what he expected. There was three other boys dressed in green at the back of the class, two girls at the right hand side in the front, and one lone girl to his right by the windows dressed fully in green. As he finished studying his peers the final bell rang.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student to our school, Aang please introduce yourself." His teacher called out.

"Uh heh Hi, I'm Aang." He said standing up then quickly sitting back down blushing.

"Welcome to the Academy Aang. My name is Mrs. Hazen. Now for attendance." Mrs. Hazen picked up a clear clip board with paper clipped to it. "Aang - is here, Toph - is here, Meng - is here, Teo - is here, Smellerbee - is here, Duke - is here, and Lee is also here good. Now lets get started . ."

* * *

**Sokka**

Sokka walked slowly to class hating the fact that his first class just happened to be his worst class. He had with him his dark blue binder and blue buffalo pencil case. Reaching the door he sighed, rolled his eyes and opened the door. He sat at the very back to the right leaning his head against his hand looking around the room. Beside him on the other side of the room was Jet, beside him was Longshot. In the middle of the class sat two guys, in the front of the glass sat three girls. Sokka's jaw dropped. The girl in between the other two was the white haired girl. He was taken out of shock by the final bell ringing.

"Class I would like to introduce two new students to the school this year, Sokka and Lean. My name is Mr. Steven, call out your name when you hear it or you will be marked absent. Yue?"

"Here." The white haired girl said apon hearing her name called.

"Jin?"

The girl on Yue's right looked up. "Here."

"Song?"

The girl opposite Jin also looked up. "Here."

"Jet?"

"Here."

"Longshot?"

"Here."

"Sokka's here, Lean is here, Hahn is also here. Alright class you will get your text books tomorrow but that doesn't mean we wont be doing work. Now . . "

* * *

**Katara**

Katara glanced nervously around the room shifting her weight. There were four boys in uniforms staring at her. The final bell rang as she walked to the middle of the room.

The room was huge with bleachers surrounding it, in between the bleachers was little ponds of water. The floor was made of dirt and torches lined the room. As she was about to ask one of the boys if she was in the right place the doors opened revealing a man in his late 60's early 70's. He was dressed in an old water tribe bending outfit. As he spotted Katara he stopped and glared at her.

"And just what are _you _doing in here?"

"Uhm I'm here to learn waterbending." As Katara said this the man and students laughed.

"I do not teach girls. Go to the healing room and learn how to heal like a good woman."

"But I want to learn to bend."

"Did you not hear me? I don't teach girls."

"That's sexist!"

"That's nice now leave my class."

"I'll show you I can fight that is if your man enough to fight me!" She yelled back at him.

* * *

**Thank you for the** **reviews!!**

**powderedsugar - **I have been using my friends to estimate their heights sorry if they are a little off. :P Also during this fic the characters will go up in grade (and I changed Katara-10- and Aangs-8th-). Let me know if I have any other mistakes it helps :D. Thanks for the review.


	7. Second Class

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Second Period

* * *

**Aang**

Aang's math class was down the hall to the right of his last class so it was easy for him to find. As he walked into class he glanced nervously at the door wondering if he was in the wrong class. There was nobody in the class room except a middle aged man with short brown hair.

"Uh I'm I in the right place?" He asked shyly.

The man looked up at him. "Ah you must be Aang, our new student. My name is Mr. Currie. You are aware there is a fifteen minute break between first and second period right?"

"Oh there is?"

"Haha yes there is. When you get into the higher grades you get 20 minutes between first and second period."

"Oh." Aang walked to the other side of the class and sat down.

This classroom was smaller than his English room, and it didn't have any windows. The desks were lined up in neat single rows facing the teachers desk and chalk board. Aang bounced his leg up and down impatiently waiting for the other students to arrive. After about six minutes the girl from his last class that sat by the window came in. What Aang noticed was that her black hair was covering her eyes completely. She looked over to his direction still walking and sat at the very back putting both her feet up on the desk and leaning back.

"What's the matter Twinkle Toes? Have a staring problem?"

* * *

**Sokka**

Sokka slowly walked to his English class which was located on the second floor two doors from the arena. By the time he got to class he only had two minutes left until the bell rang. A few students were already in the classroom, one of which was Jin. Sending her a sheepish smile he again sat at the very back of the room. The desks were spread unevenly in groups of two that at one point may have been in neat rows.

As students entered the class he recognized Longshot as he entered. For the second time that day Sokka's jaw dropped. A girl wearing camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt with short brown hair walked in.

As soon as the bell rang the teacher entered the room placing his briefcase on the desk he spoke. "Hello class I'm a new teacher this year. My name is Mr. Kyo and I will be your English teacher. Now I'm going to call out your names and when you hear yours raise your hand please. Alright, Suki?"

The girl wearing the camouflage raised her hand and sent Sokka a glare over her shoulder as he continued to stare at her.

* * *

**Katara**

Katara sighed and walked across the hall to the gym. The gym teacher was tall skinny and had long dark black hair pulled into a high pony tail.

"Name?" The teacher barked.

"Katara."

"Katara very well pick out a uniform from the side and change in the change room. Make it quick. My names June. What are you standing around for? Get going!"

Katara grabbed a pair of small shorts and a small gym shirt walking as fast as she could into the change room. She changed as fast as she could. As she was leaving the change room three girls entered smiling friendly at her as they quickly started to change.

"What took you so long? Start by running three laps. Now!" She barked.

_"Oh this semester is going to be fun." _She thought sarcastically as she started lap number one.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!! 


	8. Third Class

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Third Period**

* * *

**Aang**

Aang's science class was upstairs on the right hand side of the building. The class room had four silver tables big enough for two people. Each desk had a sink on the side facing the chalk board. The teachers desk was set in front of all the tables in front of the chalk board. There was two cabinets with their doors closed on the left and right hand walls. On the right hand of the door was a wash sink and eye wash station. On the left hand side was hooks with lab coats hung on them.

Aang entered the classroom just as the bell rang and he was the last one left to enter. Since he was the last person to get to class he had to sit at the very front beside Meng. They went through the basic attendance thing all the while Aang was oblivious to Meng fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"So Aang where you from?"

"Uh? Oh sorry what did you say?"

"It was nothing."

* * *

**Sokka**

Sokka was grinning ear to ear as he bounced into the arena. Finally it was Warrior training - his favourite subject. Sokka's smile disappeared as he saw a group of girls in the arena dressed in green uniforms with gold color fans. The girls were organized in three rows with four girls per row. One girl was at the front showing the group movements. Again, for the umpteenth time that day his jaw dropped for the girl at the front was Suki.

Suki turned her head to Sokka and narrowed her eyes as the bell rang.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for the Warriors training class."

"Your in the right place." Suki snorted.

"Oh well in that case you don't mind if I do a few moves? You know back where I come from I am the best fighter."

"Oh the best fighter hmm? Well ladies wouldn't you like to see Sokka give a demonstration?"

"Oh . . . well . . . I mean . . . I. . If that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there. This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me." He said moving his arm towards Suki. Instead of hitting her she grabbed his hand and swung him around in circles.

Sokka screamed as he was being spun around. _'So much for the fun class.' _He thought.

* * *

**Katara**

Katara was sitting in the art room studying the work of other students from previous years. When the bell rang she sat down at one of the four art tables that lined the room. The art tables where groups of four adjustable tables. Her teacher was a skinny woman in her 20's with brown hair and gold eyes. As she looked around the room she spotted a few familiar faces, one of which was in her bending class, another was the scarred teen Zuko.

_'I thought Jet said he was in grade 11 not 10.' _As Katara was thinking this Zuko met her eyes and gave her a death glare before returning his eyes to the paper he was staring at. Katara came up with one conclusion - She did not like this Zuko at all.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**_I_** **_know these chapters are a bit short but I want to get them over with, after that the chapters will be more detailed and longer, and yes it is a Zutara fic. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Lunch

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Lunch** **

* * *

**

Aang sighed as he stood in line so far he had not spotted Sokka or Katara. As Aang made his way through students he spotted Katara waving at him. On the other side of Katara was Sokka.

"Hey Aang I didn't think you had lunch at the same time as us." She said as he sat down.

"Yeah, it's strange but I do. After lunch my class is longer than the others. It switches each day. So how was morning classes for you guys?"

Katara sighed. "Well Mr Pakku, my bending teacher is more sexist than Sokka! He refused to teach me until he found out about GranGran. My gym teacher is rude as heck. Art was ok but that Zuko guy was in my class."

"Didn't Jet say he was in grade 11?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.

"That's what I thought too. "She replied. "How was your morning classes Aang?"

"Oh! Well in one of my classes there is this blind earth bender she's kind of pushy. What about you Sokka?"

Sokka swallowed his food. "I met a girl, Suki she's pretty and that other girl is in my class. Yue's her name, she's hot."

"Ugh Sokka!"

"What? She is!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her older brother. As the end of lunch approached Aang gathered their trays and stood up to put them on the rack when he turned he bumped into someone. The someone was none other than Zuko himself.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Aang. "Uh uh heh heh sorry about that buddy, I didn't mean to."

Zuko grabbed hold of Aang's collar. "I'd recognize your markings anywhere. Avatar."

Sokka and Katara gasped. "Aang your the Avatar??"

"Psh uhm . . no."

"Lying to your friends? Of course he's the Avatar. How many 13 year old benders are masters of their elements? And how many Airbenders do you know water tribe peasant?" He growled never taking his eyes off of Aang.

"Let him go and don't call me a peasant you jerk." Katara yelled walking closer to Zuko.

"And if I don't?" He asked smugly.

"I'll do this." She answered flinging water into his face making him let go of Aang.

"You'll regret that wench." Zuko said as he wiped the water from his face. Lowering his hands he lit them on fire.

"What is going on here?" Iroh walked to the teens with Toph behind him.

"Getting into trouble already Twinkle Toes?"

"Hey Toph."

"Aang don't answer to that name it's un manly!" Sokka said standing beside Aang looking at Toph.

"I asked what was going on here!"

"Nothing Uncle stay out of this."

"Zuko here was bullying Aang."

"Who failed to tell his friends he was the Avatar." Zuko replied glaring at Katara.

"Shut up. You don't know what your talking about. Come on Aang, Sokka lets go." Katara said grabbing the two and leaving.

After the three left Zuko stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Iroh to roll his eyes. Iroh looked at Toph "Tea?"


	10. Fourth Class

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Fourth Class**

* * *

**Aang**

Aang walked to class still shaken up from his encounter with Zuko. From what he heard as he seperated from his friends - Katara, Sokka and himself were the first people ever to stand up to Zuko like that. The History class was a normal class room with little historical items here and there. Aang sat at the front and smiled as Koko entered the room.

"AANG!!" Koko screamed upon seeing him.

"Uh hey." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Class please calm down now. My name is Mr. Sushe." Mr. Sushe introduced himself and proceeded to take attendance.

"I heard what happened in the cafeteria."

"Oh heh you did?"

"Yeah everyone's talking about it." She said leaning towards him.

Aang shifted his chair over a bit. He wasn't nervous because he liked her it was because she was a little clingy for a person he just met.

* * *

**Sokka**

Sokka smiled as a girl smiled at him as she sat down. He was bored, oh so very bored. Geography also was not his thing. Jet turned out to be in this class also. His 'groupies' weren't here with him so he sat next to Sokka.

"Hey man I heard you stood up to the emo god. Good job man." He praised grinning.

"It was nothing really. Anybody could stand up to that guy." Jet laughed as he said this.

"So, dude tell me about your sister."

Sokka sent Jet a glare. "Stay away from Katara."

"Hey, I was only asking!" He said defensively.

It was at that moment that Sokka decided to keep a sharp eye on Jet and his crew.

* * *

**Katara**

Katara walked into the science room, which happened to be the same one Aang had been in. As she sat down at the second table she looked over her notes from her previous classes. Two girls sat at the table beside her, a boy and girl sat at the one behind her, two boys sat the opposing one, leaving only the seat beside her open. Katara looked up as the bell rang, she also had the same teacher as Aang did. Just as the teacher started taking attendance the door opened and in walked the last person Katara wanted to see, Zuko.

Katara groaned as they both realized he would have to sit beside her. The other students whispered as he sat down. After all they all had heard by now what happened at lunch.

"That's enough class, quiet."

"Listen peasant just because I'm forced to sit with filth like you doesn't mean I have to like or talk to you." Zuko whispered to her glaring hatred at her.

"Go jump in a lake."

Zuko growled. "Unless you want to be severely injured I suggest you don't take that attitude with me wench."

"You are such a jerk you know that! Calling everybody names and for what? Your own satisfaction?" By this time Katara was standing up and yelling at him.

"Katara and Zuko unless you want a detention I suggest you both simmer down."

_'dam Jet. So much for Zuko being in grade 11.' _As Katara sat back down she glared at Zuko and made a point of ignoring him the entire class.

* * *

Thank you everyone that reviewed!!! _In two more chapters I hope to focus more on Katara and Zuko. I will keep the other characters in it though and chapters will be longer. :D Thanks again for reading, and special thanks to all reviewers!! _


	11. Last Class

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

**Fifth Period

* * *

****Sokka**

Sokka walked into his class with a frown on his face. He didn't trust Jet one bit and now that he knew Jet liked Katara he had to keep a closer eye on both of them.

Sokka waited until Coach June finished her speech and quickly changed in the change room. Upon coming out the boys were ordered to run five laps around the gym. Much to Sokka's displeasure he found that Hahn was in his gym class. When class ended he changed again and headed to his dorm room glad that classes were finally over.

* * *

**Katara**

Katara was still seething from arguing with Zuko as she entered her math class. She didn't recognize anyone in this class at all. She was in the second row from the front in the middle looking around her. Most people seemed to be in groups talking amongst themselves. This class like her others had very little students in it.

Katara sighed, if she was going to meet new people and make friends she would have to forget about Zuko being a complete jerk, let it go and move on. As she was thinking this a girl with short brown hair walked up and sat down beside her.

"Hey, I'm Suki. Your new here right?"

"Yes, I am. My names Katara. It's nice too meet you."

Suki smiled. "That over there is Mark, John and Kevin. My friends over there are Katie and Kay."

Just as Katara was about to answer back the bell rang out. "Ok class after I do attendance we are going to see what you already know from last year. Now for those of you who don't know me I'm Mr. Steven. My polic. ." Mr. Steven was cut off by the classroom door opening with Katara's least favourite person coming through it.

"Oh no not HIM." Katara groaned.

Suki laughed. "Yeah everyone heard about you two at lunch."

"Zuko your late. Arrive late two more times and you will have a detention with me after hours. Take a seat."

Zuko grunted as he sat at the back row. Upon seeing Katara glaring at him he wished he had went to more classes last year maybe then he would be in grade 11 and not stuck with this peasant.

"So Katara are you related to a guy named Sokka?" Suki asked thinking outloud, after all they both were tan had blue eyes, brown hair AND they both were new students.

"Yeah he's my idiot of a brother, why?"

"He's in the class I teach."

"Your in grade ten and you teach your own class?"

"Yeah, my dad pulled in a few favours since our teacher left last year.

"Oh. What class?"

"Warriors training."

Katara smirked, Sokka taking training lessons from a girl this she had to see!

"Hey if you need anything at all just ask."

"Thanks I will."

"Katara and Suki are you copying the note?"


	12. End Of Day One

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Sokka stretched his arm above his head and yawned scratching the side of his head when his arms came back down. Sokka was sitting in Katara's room in her armchair about a half hour after fifth class.

Each dorm room was pretty much the same, one window with a pull down cover, one desk with an office chair, a loveseat, a queen sized poster bed an armchair, and a bathroom. Of course over the span of a year the student 'customize' their rooms.

Katara sat at the front of her bed with her legs crossed. On her lap sat her binder spread wide open, she of course was doing her homework.

Aang's last class was about to end in another 30 minutes or so. The gang decided to 'hang out' in Katara's room since Aang's was messy already and Sokka's was messy and smelled like old socks.

Sokka sighed again faking another yawn. "Why are you doing homework? It's the first day everybody knows you don't do homework on the first day."

Katara stopped writing and looked up. "Sorry if I want to pass my classes, why don't you find something else to do."

"Like what? This place is boring!" He replied throwing his hands in the air.

"Why not go find Suki and let her kick your butt again." Katara smirked going back to her homework.

"She did not kick my butt! A girl could never kick my butt!"

Katara put her binder beside her and got off the bed. "Oh really?" She asked rasing one eyebrow.

"Yes, really. It's a guy thing Katara we men are naturally stronger than women." He said with a relaxed expression on his face.

Katara shifted into her stance raising water from the bathroom sink and hovering above Sokka's head. Biting her lip she kept it above him. "Are you sure about that?"

Sokka closed his eyes unaware of the hovering water and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you Katara? There are three things I know and this is one of them."

-Splash-

"KATARA!!!" He yelled leaping up and giving her a death glare. "What the heck was that for?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Come on lets explore the school if your that bored."

"But I'm soaking wet!"

"Get over it."

Katara left her room and waited outside the door until Sokka came out looking like a dog caught in a rain storm.

"So where are we going?"

"I want to see what's out back."

"Grass."

"Ha ha very funny Sokka."

"Still why did you have to soak me?"

"Drop it."

"No."

"Drop it."

"I'm hungry."

"Erg your impossible. Come on Aang said he would meet us at Appa."

Sokka slumped even more as they walked to the animals. When they got to Appa, Aang was already there.

"Hey guys!" He called to them as he jumped down to them. "What's up?"

"Oh just swimming with the fishies." Sokka said leaning up against the wooden wall.

"What? You went swimming? Where?" At this Sokka slapped his forehead.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be longer, sorry this one took me so long to post.


	13. Katara Day Two

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Katara**

With a determined look on her face, Katara left the changing room ready to face Master Pakku and his suck up male students. She came to a small

conclusion yesterday during class that she would become better at bending then the rest of the class, maybe then Pakku would stop picking on her.

Pakku looked at his students and began talking. "Alright, we will start off simple. Hahn, come here. Stand like this." His feet were touching and his arms

spread straight in front of him.

**Second Class**

_'Why did they put me in bending class then Gym right after?'_ Katara thought changing into her gym uniform. After she finished changing she went

out into the gym, smiling at the other girls. One girl with two braided pigtail came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Jin."

"Hi, I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you," Katara replied. "Is coach June always female dog-ish?"

Jin laughed and replied. "Unfortunately, yes."

The class split up as June ordered them to do their three laps.

**Third Class**

_ 'Finally a class that doesn't include laps.'_ Katara thought as she sat down, opening her art book at the same time.

After finale bell rang the art teacher instructed them to draw the assortment of stuffed animals at the front. While drawing

the ears of the wolf Katara looked up feeling someone watching her, only to meet eyes with Zuko. She lifted an eyebrow

while turning back to drawing uninterested.

**Lunch**

"Ok, is it just me or does this school rock?" Sokka asked as he sat down.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "Your only saying that because they have pizza."

"I am not! I just happen to like this school." He replied stuffing his face with pizza.

"Uh huh, it would be more convincing if you weren't stuffing your face with it."

"Mmfghhmmrg."

"Ew Sokka! Don't talking with a full mouth it's gross!"

"WhmmftEvermmg."

Katara sneered at him and looked at Aang."Aang, are you ok? You really quite."

Aang shrugged picking the pepperonis off his pizza.

Katara looked back at Sokka who was snatching up Aangs pepperonis. "So . . . Suki kick your butt again?"

"Katara seriously I told you . . "

"Hey guys." Aang cut Sokka off nervously looking down. " Would you, I mean is it such a big deal if I. . if I were the avatar?"

Katara blinked. "Well, yes Aang. The avatar has the power to stop this war. If you are the avatar you could stop the fire nation

and restore peace! If you are it would also mean that air benders wouldn't be extinct."

Aang looked up at her and nodded. Sokka looked at Aang and asked."So? Are you?"

Aang nodded his head slowly as the bell for end of lunch rang. Before Katara or Sokka could ask him questions he took off.

**Fourth Class**

Katara angrily wrote her notes as she listen to Zuko tapping his fingers on the table. She was almost ready to snap her favorite pen!

After another five minutes she had enough, turning to Zuko she angrily whispered. "Stop doing that! It's annoying, why aren't you taking notes?"

Zuko's fingers froze in mid-beat and glared at her. "If anyone should know annoying it would be you. It's my business whether I

take notes or not wench."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means, peasant?" He replied starting to tap his fingers again.

Katara's eye twitched as she went back to taking the notes, only to stop again. This time instead of telling him to stop she shut her

note book, waited for the teacher to look away then slammed her book onto his fingers.

Zuko swore as he jumped up and glared at her.

Before he could say anything the teacher interrupted. "Zuko, behavior room now. Both of you report to detention after school!"

Zuko angrily picked up his stuff and stormed out of the class, leaving a smirking Katara.

**Last Class**

Katara wondered around the school bored, second day of school and she already had a spare. 'At least I don't have to spend

another class with Zuko.' She thought.

* * *

**_Sorry for the very long wait, and the lame-ness/Shortness of this chapter. _**


End file.
